A Place to call home
by KahnShao
Summary: Lorelli knew she was different than the others...she didn't know how until she meets her biological family...The Fireflys.  rated M for swears, abuse, and just to be safe. if I get enough positive comments I will continue.
1. Chapter 1

A Place to Call home

I do not own HOTC or its characters. The only one I own is Lorelli.  
Rated M for swearing, abuse, and just to be safe

14 year old Lorelli never really fit in. She knew this as a fact. Not with her foster family which seemed to loathe her, not with her peers, not with anyone. The teen often found herself at the end of her foster family's fists most of the time. The girl didn't mind though. After a while you learned to block out the pain. Lorelli didn't really remember much of her biological family...she was taken from them at the age of 3 and put into this hellhole of a life; if you could even call it that. All Lorelli could remember was that she lived on a farm with at least her parents, older sister, 3 older brothers one of whom was adopted, a grandfather, and some doctor which spent most of his time in the tunnels beneath her home. She knew she was loved there and treated well. Then fucking child services had to come and stick their fucking noses in where it didn't belong. Her loving family was no more. Her foster family called her the unloved bastard child of the hillbillys and allowed her to at least keep her name; not out of pity but as a reminder to her that not even her own family wanted her. She also remembered that her daddy liked to dress as a clown when he went to work. She never could figure that one out. As she prepared to leave her room she was met with a solid fist to the face.  
Mike, her foster father had been the one that clobbered her in the nose. "Get up you worthless fucking piece of shit!" Lorelli got up slowly glaring at her foster father with intense hatred. She wished she could kill that piece of dogshit. Him, and his slutty wife.  
She made her mind up then and there she would find her biological family even if it killed her.  
"Fuck you bastard!" Lorelli screamed in his face. Mike looked at her shocked. Shock turned to rage as he punched the girl in the stomach and proceeded to kick the living shit out her until all she could do was lay there and moan. When he was done kicking her he slammed her head into the cold ground until she was beat unconious. Thinking he had killed the little brat, he gathered her body and tossed it carelessly into the back of his beat up truck. He would dump her somewhere. He didn't care and he knew his wife wouldn't care either. The only reason the agreed to foster the little shit was because of the money they would get. The money was supposed to go to her well being but they used the money for thier own pleasures instead.  
Mike drove into Ruggville and tossed the body on the side of the lonely road. She wouldbe considered another kidnapping case or runaway that possibly died of being beat for opening her mouth to the wrong person at the wrong time. By the time Lorelli regained conciousness she realized she was free for the first time in years. She knew her biological family still lived in Ruggsville somewhere...all she had to do now was avoid those fucking cops until she managed to find them.  
Prior to being beat senseless she had stolen her birth certificate which held her parents' names and where she was born. If they still lived there she would find them. She looked at the certificate and her parents name was Eve and *John* or Spaulding as she remembered. Cursing to herself she made her way down the long road until she met up with some fat fuck selling chickens. The portly man glanced at the skinny teen studying her. "Kin I help ya?" He asked cautiously. Lorelli looked at him. "Depends. You know a guy named Captain Spaulding...or any of the Fireflys?" She asked boldly. The chicken man stared at her. He didn't know anyone foolish enough to willingly look for the Fireflys...  
those who did seek them out never came back. The portly chicken man looked at her. "Head to the gas station 2 miles up the road. YOu'll see a guy named Spaulding. He looks like a clown." Lorelli nodded her thanks and left.  
Many things crossed her mind as she neared the gas station. 1. Maybe she was taken from her family for good reason; maybe they were insane. 2. Her family never wanted her 3. Her family would inavertaly kill her not realizing it was their lost daughter. Lorelli made her resolve and went into the station.  
Behind the counter sat Captian Spaulding himself. He looked equally surprised to see her as well...no kid has ever come into the gas station with out some sort of parents. To the right of the clown sat a skinny skraggly albino. He glared at the girl with contempt and confusion. This was Otis Driftwood. "Can I help you l'il girl?" Spaulding asked cheerily. Lorelli grinned. "Yep..you are my dad." Lorelli chimed in. Spaulding stared in utter shock. Then groaned inwardly. Some bitch sent her kid to him claiming he was the daddy. He and Eve had an open relationship which suited them just fine. "I got a birth certificate I stole off the shitbag foster family I was staying with." Lorelli added before Spaulding could deny any possibility. Otis chimed in. "Fucking bullshit!  
Cutter ain't yo daddy-" "Shut the fuck up you limp wristed fucking pansy cocksucker!" Lorelli snarled back. Otis stared in shock and looked away...trying to hide the grin that was spreading across his face. This kid was alright.  
she not only cursed him out she held no fear. Spaulding grabbed the document out of the girl's hands and looked it over. His eyes widened in shock. This girl was definatly his. Quick as a flash he leapt over the counter and grabbed his lost child in his arms half laughing half sobbing. Otis for once in his life didn't know what to say. "Where the...how the fuck...?" was all Spaulding could get out. Lorelli explained everything from her childhood which angered both Otis and Spaulding. No BODY hurt a Firefly and lived. He'd find that family one day...(if they were smart they would stay far away from Ruggsvile)  
"We gotta go and meet Baby." Otis chimed in. "She's gonna get a kick outta this."  
"Whose Baby?" Lorelli asked. "She's your sister and a bigger pain in the ass than you." Otis commented. "Fuck you!" Lorelli yelled.  
"Fuck you!" Otis yelled back. He grimmaced. 'Great! Fan-fucking-tastic!' Now I got two of em'! Otis thought to himself.  
Within 3-4 hours the trio made it to the Kahliki Motel. Baby was hiding in one of the rooms there until the action slowed down a bit. "Let's get Sparkie (Lorelli's new nickname) in the room with 'll get a good shock." Otis suggested. Spaulding grunted in agreement. "Ready to meet your sister?" he asked. Sparkie grinned.  
Sparkie entered the room which had double beds. She heared singing in the shower which meant Baby had to be in there. Now all she had to do was to figure out what to say to Baby when she came out of the bathroom. Spaulding and Otis waited just outside the door in case there was trouble. Baby wasn't too keen on others entering her space uninvited. Baby came out of the shower and saw the lanky teen sprawled out on the bed. She was about to start yelling when the teen got up and launched herself at Baby giving her a fierce hug. "What the fuck?"  
Baby exclaimed. At that time Spaulding and Otis came in and explained everything. Baby had burst in to tears and clutched her sister close by the \  
time they were done with everything. "I had a helluva time finding you guys...my fucking prick of a foster father wouldn't give me much info."  
Sparkie explained sitting close to her sister. "Well...were together now. Foster father huh? Well...there's this couple a few doors down that told me their "kid" ran away. Said there names were Mike and I forget the bitches name." Baby replied with a grin. "Lets go and say hi." Otis offered.  
The four went down a couple doors and found the door was slightly ajar. Lorelli peeked in. "Those are those fuckers that did all this shit to me." Cocksucking sons of bitches!" She hissed. That was all her family needed to know. They waltzed into the room guns drawn. They tied up the couple turned towards Sparkie. "What do you think we should do with these rabbits?" Otis asked. Lorelli didn't know what rabbits were..but she didn't care..not one fucking bit.  
"Make em' suffer as I had suffered." Lorelli hissed with an evil smile. She had no idea what her family's intentions were but she knew she would enjoy every single minute of it.

Read and review. If I get positive feedback I will continue. Oh and dont worry. Sparkie will meet Tiny, Rufus, Mother Firefly, Grandpa Hugo, and Dr. Satan. She may even have a run in with Sherrif Wydell when she gets a bit older.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Lorelli, Otis, Baby, and Cutter were in the old beat up Cadillac on the way to the homestead. It didn't take long being as Otis drove like the maniac he was on the lonely stretch of road. He just wanted to get back home anxious to see if Mama had any "guests"  
over for dinner. Even though Mama could get on his nerves he had to admit the woman was an exceptional cook and was the only one (outside of Baby) that could mouth off to him without consequence. (Not that he would harm his adoptive family...its just that they didn't want to press his buttons too far) Lorelli sat in the back seat next to Baby who was grinning looking around. "What's so funny Baby?" Lorelli asked curious of what her sister might be thinking. "Hmmm? Oh, nuthin'." Baby mused. Lorelli shrugged and turned towards her daddy who was arguing with Otis about the speed of his driving.  
"You tryin' to get us killed 'fore we get home you fuckin' retard?" Cutter asked. Otis didn't take his eyes off the road. "Cutter why don't you do us all a favour and shut the fuck up? Like you can drive any better?" Otis replied with a growl. Baby sided with her father. "Otis slow your ass down 'fore the fuckin' pigs pull us over." Baby said irritated. "Fuck you!" Otis replied. "Fuck you!" Baby snarled back. Lorelli grinned to herself. Obviously Fuck was a favorite word used often in her family. After and exchange of Fuck you's between Otis and Baby and a bonus I'm gonna kill the both of you by Cutter the car grew silent. By the time they reached the farm it was getting dark out. Lorelli looked into the driveway and saw a big burly man crouched over an old beat up car.  
"That's Rufus our brother. He works on cars and is the fix it man." Baby said sweetly. Rufus heared the car approaching and saw Cutter, Otis, Baby, and an unknown girl in the car with them. "Otis is goin' fer the young ones now?" Rufus asked no one in particular. To the right of Rufus another figure peeked out of the comforting gloom of the shed. "Tiny. He's a bit shy and don't say much." Baby added. Lorelli nodded. Otis parked the car and Rufus came over to lend a hand if the girl prooved to be a handful. "Rufus, this is your sister...the one that was taken away from us when she was a babe." Cutter had said before Rufus could act like an idiot and cause a scene. "Lori.." Rufus choked out before grabbing the teen in a bone crushing hug. "Uhhh...hi?" Lorelli managed to squeak out. As soon as Rufus released his sister Tiny came over having hered the conversation and tenderly hugged his youngest sister. Lorelli was surprised and the gigantic Tiny's tenderness. Smiling he let his sister free of his grip and went into the house. "What smells so good..I'm fuckin' hungry." Lorelli asked. Cutter laughed. "Damn girl." He replied. Throughout the trip he had never heared the teen curse at all. The four went into the house talking amongst themselves when the woman known as Mother Firefly came out. At first she had thought that the girl was Otis's new "playmate" or Baby's "pet".  
Cutter as usual, explained everything. Once again Lorelli found herself in a warm hug as Mother Firefly wept happily. Lorelli hugged her mother back knowing full well she was home for good now. She knew full well that her family were sadistic killers and that didn't bother her one bit. As Baby had said 'If someone needs to be killed..you kill em' thats the way' after they had killed Lorelli's asshole of a foster father.  
They had skinned the man and put his entrails in various areas of the room he was in. Otis had even got an artistic inspiration and decorated the room with the blood before they had left. The shrill shriek of the maid had told them that it was a masterpiece.  
They all sat down to dinner when an aging balding man appeared. From what Lorelli was told this man was Grandpa Hugo. He hated almost everything from himself to his own family. He was actually the most sane one out of the entire clan. The most he did was curse and degrade "guests" that came into the Firefly home. He had a bad back which prevented him from taking part in the killings but he did tell the best way to gut, skin, and dispose of the body. Even though Otis would never admit it the old bastard gave Otis good pointers on how to work the bodies and deal with uncooperative specimens. The last member Lorelli had to meet was Dr. Satan. The evil doctor lived below the house in the comforting gloom. Never venturing outsie his area for any reason. As the family ate Lorelli discribed in detail her hellish time with her foster family. "The only good things those fuckers taught me is that pain is an illusion...if you stop feeling it you can use it to your advantage. Those bastards taught me that through beating after beating. Nearly killed me one time." Lorelli concluded.  
Mama's eyes grew dark. The thought of anyone harming or attempting to kill her precious babies made her a dangerous woman. She wished that fucker was still alive. "Tomorrow is Halloween!" Baby yelped happily out of no where. This announcement got the family as joyful as a kid at Christmas. Lorelli knew her family was nuts given their reaction that Halloween was the next night.  
"What do we do on Halloween?" Lorelli asked clearly interested. Mama smiled. "Otis and your daddy are gonna go round up some rabbits and we're gonna have us a celebration at Dr. Satan's tree." "Yeah, you get to meet him coz that's the only time he ever comes out of hiding."  
Baby giggled. Lorelli didn't ask anymore. Rabbits she guessed were the unfortunute fuckers that pissed off her family. (like her foster father). She couldn't help but smile in anticipation. They probrably needed to die anyways. As Otis once told her on the way home; "The last thing this planet needs is more fuckin' retards. We're doin' the fuckin' world a favor by weeding out the fuckers."  
Lorelli couldn't agree more.

pls read and review. Trying to think up of what should happen during the Halloween celebration and how the meeting of Dr. Satan and Lorelli should go. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Halloween

Lorelli awoke before any of her family did but remained in her bed. Today was the day of Halloween. She was nervous as a million things ran through her mind.  
What if her family had been only acting and pretending they had loved her and wanted her back home?  
What if SHE was going to be the rabbit? She didn't think her family would kill her or want to see her harmed but acts can be decieving. She had found that out about her foster family on numerous occasions.  
In front of others her foster family appeared sweet and kind towards her. The act was so good that many times Lorelli herself had been fooled. It took a swift punch to the stomach or a vicious punch to the face to bring her back to reality. She lay still until her sister Baby jumped into the bed with her trying to wake her up.  
"Ya gonna lie around all day or get up outta bed..c'mon I'm bored and wanna do something." Baby had said cheerily.  
Lorelli groaned and got out of bed not really wanting to. It was too damned early in the morning to want to do anything.  
Lorelli got dressed in faded jeans and a wife beater shirt and followed her sister outside. Baby wanted to "mess around" with some tourists she had found on the side of the road. Baby had told them she'd be back with some help being as their car had broken down.  
They had believed her. Those fuckers.  
Baby had debated on waking Otis to see if he wanted to play along being as he threw a shit fit everytime someone was killed and he had no part in it. But then again Otis was a real bastard in the morning. "Fuck it." Baby muttered to herself. No sense in waking someone if that someone was going to be an asshole to you. Lorelli followed Baby to where the tourists were. Being as the young woman brought back a girl with her they didn't sense the immediate danger. "Must be her kid or something." One of the tourists; Donny had told his friends. Donny was clean shaven and a bit skinny;  
a pansy girly boy Otis would have named him. Donny smiled at the two girls approacing him. "Got some help. This is my baby sister Lorelli." Baby said albiet cheerfully.  
Lorelli smiled pleasently. She knew what her sister was planning on doing. The two girls couldn't do much of anything but what they could do was invite them over to their home while their car was being "fixed" by Rufus. Once there the group would be led into different rooms; solo of course to meet thier fate. But tonight was different. They would be allowed to participate in Halloween. The last holiday they would ever celebrate. They hopped into the car Baby drove her and her sister in. Donny sat in front with Baby and the two others sat in back with Lorelli. One man, with a well known fetish for younger girls put his arm around Lorelli. "How old are ya girly girl?" He asked. Lorelli cringed. "Fourteen". Lorelli growled irritated. She thought that this would make the man relinquish his arm from around her. No such luck. Baby saw what had happened and fought against the urge to lop the arm off of the man who was making her baby sister upset. "Yeah...she's just a little girl..." Baby had replied forcing her voice to remain cheerfull and unassuming. "Little girl nuthin. She got some\  
nice ones." The sick man grinned. Lorelli was pissed now. "My daddy broke some guys arm coz he kept messing with me one time." The man removed his arm. "I'll bet." He huffed irritated that the little bitch would refuse his attention. 'Fuckin' inbreds probrably fucked her already and don't want no new blood bein' introduced. He thought irritated. The rest of the ride was in silence except for Baby humming softly to herself. They had arrived at the farm a little past noon and Mama being the motherly woman that she was; gave her girls a warm hug and asked where they had gone off to at such an early hour.  
"We got some people here. Their car broke down so I invited them to spend Halloween with us." Baby had replied. Otis grinned. "Its one helluva celebration son.  
One you ain't gonna forget." Mama grinned at her girls. I'm gonna get things prepared. Lori why don't you show these nice young men a tour of our home." Mama had asked sweetly. Lorelli grinned. As soon as Lorelli left Baby told Mama what went on in the car. "He's fuckin' sick Mama, that fuckin' rabbit put his hands on my baby sister and tried to touch her tits." Baby said clearly pissed off. If Otis had not been there at the time; Cutter would have lopped the horny bastard's dick off at that moment. Otis always managed to keep the family calm at times. Thankfully Cutter listened to Otis despite their arguing all the time.  
"I want that fuckin' rabbit though." Cutter growled a savage warning to Otis. Otis merely nodded. "I want pretty boy." Otis replied. "Why so you can fuck em?" Baby asked playfully. Otis not paying any attention to what was asked replied "Yes. WHAT? WAIT NO I AIN'T GONNA FUCK HIM!" Otis hissed. Cutter howled with laughter. "could have foold me." Baby replied. "Fuck you Baby!" Otis snarled. "Ah, Fuck you!" Baby snarled back. Mama turned around growling "Fuck you both. Now shut the fuck up and go prepare for tonite." "Fuck you!" Both Baby and Otis replied in unison. Cutter howled with laughter which caused Mama to wonder about her "husband's" sanity.  
Despite all this everyone loved each other. "Why don't you got a boyfriend yet..you are hella fine girl." The perverted man known as Tyrone asked. Lorelli shrugged. "Ain't found the right man yet. Plus Daddy and Mama think I'm too young to have one; on top of that my sister's rather protective of me and don't get me started on my brothers." Lorelli stated casually. Tyrone just grinned. "You ever think about runnin' away? He asked. Lorelli just looked at him. "No." she replied as if it were the stupidest question in the world. Tyrone just wasn't going to get any action from this girl and he knew her sister wasn't going to put out either. By dusk Mama had finished the preperations and got everyone ready to head on out to the tree.  
Lorelli although she was excited was nervous as well. She knew very well who was going to be there and from what she was told about him he wasn't a very nice guy. But the Doctor knew about Lorelli; Cutter had told him about her and he was anxious to meet her. Once everyone was in costume the family led the guests out to thier doom. They never even knew of the fate that was waiting for them. The tree as Cutter had explained was a 'stone's throw away from where their asses were all seated' when they got to the tree they were somewhat frightened of the lanky figure standing in a ceremonial robe beconning them to come closer. The tourests approached the figure and thats when all hell broke loose. Sereral bear traps randomly placed snapped shut on the legs of the rabbits. Otis went up and did his usual preaching about the history of Halloween and its origins. Next the family was introduced one by one and what role they were going to play. Being as it was Lorelli's first Halloween with her family she was asked to make the opening cut on one of the rabbits before her. Without hesitation she reached for the knife Dr. Satan held out to her and made a long thin cut on one of the rabbits outstetched arm. Next Otis carefully peeled back the first layer of skin on the rabbit while he screamed. 


End file.
